


Время умирать счастливым

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Киба просто хочет, чтобы Хинате было хорошо.





	Время умирать счастливым

Киба положил ладонь на острое колено, и Хината вздрогнула — так, будто он сделал ей больно. Конечно, больно он ей не сделал — если бы сделал, не простил бы сам себя и уже валялся бы где-нибудь у порога, зализывая ушибы, нанесённые мягкой ладонью. Руки у Хинаты действительно были мягкими, но техники — нет, и он об этом прекрасно знал.

— Тебя что-то тревожит? — спросил Киба осторожно и прикусил язык.

Часы показывали полночь, мать с Ханой были на охоте, Хината запрыгнула к нему в комнату через окно и теперь, обнажённая, лежала на его кровати с дурацким постельным бельём в узоре из смешных серых волков, а он сидел между её разведённых ног и спрашивал, тревожит ли её что-нибудь.

Ну не дурак ли?

Хината, впрочем, робко улыбнулась ему.

— Н-нет, — сказала она с запинкой и покраснела. — Нет, всё в порядке.

Киба встревоженно нахмурился — они встречались не так давно, но это не был их первый раз. Даже не второй и не третий, но Хината всё равно оставалась скованной, и Кибе каждый раз казалось, что стоит ему её тронуть, и она разобьётся как чайный фарфор. Она всегда была застенчивой — что, правда, не мешало ей влезать Кибе в окна, когда в его доме не было никого, кроме него самого.

Киба медленно выдохнул — погладил острую коленку кончиками пальцев, мягко коснулся губами. У него были девушки до Хинаты, и они всегда жаловались, что Киба слишком темпераментный, как зверь — набрасывался, вжимал в постель, напирал. С Хинатой же он чувствовал себя пушистым щенком.

— Ты стесняешься? — спросил он осторожно, прижимаясь щекой к чужому колену. — Или боишься меня?

Хината подняла на него загнанный взгляд — она лежала на подушках, вытянувшись как напряжённая струна, и её подрагивающие ладони лежали на её белом животе. Она прерывисто дышала сквозь приоткрытые губы, и её ресницы мелко трепетали, отбрасывая на красные щёки длинные тени. Она была такой красивой, что у Кибы перехватывало дыхание.

А ещё ей было некомфортно — это было видно по напряжённым плечам и каменным бёдрам, которые Киба осторожно огладил мозолистыми ладонями. Хината тем не менее покачала головой — ворох её волос смялся на подушках, пальцы нервно сжались на животе.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — сказала она тихо.

Киба потёрся носом о её голень.

— Ты напряжена, — возразил он.

Хината глубоко вдохнула и прикрыла светлые глаза.

— Я немного... волнуюсь, — призналась она.

Киба лизнул Хинату в колено — его юркий язык заставил её ощутимо вздрогнуть. Хината всегда излишне волновалась — переживала, будет ли ему удобно, боялась, что не сможет сделать ему хорошо, тревожилась, что будет выглядеть смешно или глупо, и совершенно забывала о себе. Если можно было бы любить её больше, чем Киба уже любил, — он бы это сделал.

Киба навис над ней одним гибким движением — Хината вздрогнула, поймала его рёбра ладонями и подняла на него испуганный взгляд. Он коснулся губами её лба и переносицы, поцеловал в алеющие скулы, зарылся носом в волосы. Колени Хинаты сжали его в головокружительную ловушку — она охнула, когда ощутила, как тяжёлый член Кибы упирается ей в живот. Помедлила и осторожно развела колени, но Киба вцепился ей в бедро и судорожно задышал в шею.

— Подожди, — просипел он и поднялся на вытянутой руке.

На лице Хинаты застыли испуг и замешательство.

— Что-то не так? — спросила она тихо, смотря из-под ресниц.

Ей было откровенно неловко. Кибе казалось, будто он принуждает её к чему-то — к чему-то грязному и отвратительному, — и ему становилось тошно. Они встречались, официально, вся Коноха знала об этом, знал даже её отец, они уже спали, и то был лучший секс в жизни Кибы, но мерзкое ощущение — какого-то насильственного принуждения — безжалостно било его по затылку.

На самом деле он просто хотел, чтобы Хинате было хорошо.

— Только не волнуйся, ладно? — попросил Киба и быстро поцеловал её в губы. — Я всего лишь хочу сделать тебе приятно.

Плечи Хинаты закаменели, и она неуверенно нахмурилась. Затем судорожно выдохнула и медленно кивнула, расслабляясь, — откинулась на подушки, выпустила Кибу из ловушки собственных ног, мягко огладила ладонями его плечи. Киба улыбнулся ей — ярко и весело, и она неловко улыбнулась ему в ответ. Она ему доверяла.

Киба поцеловал её в шею — осторожно намотал прядь волос на палец, коснулся губами тяжело вздымающейся груди и аккуратно прикусил острый сосок, стараясь не задеть чувствительную кожу клыками. Хината под его ртом неловко дёрнулась, перебрала коленками, и Киба, ласково огладив её живот ладонью, опустил руку между её ног. Она была горячей и мокрой — инстинктивно Кибе хотелось наброситься на неё, подмять под себя и вцепиться зубами ей в шею, но, чёрт возьми, он не был животным, а Хината не была его жертвой. Она вообще могла закатать его в угол до второго пришествия одной левой, но не стала бы этого делать, потому что любила его.

Киба её тоже любил — до черноты перед глазами.

Он резво спустился между её ног — Хината чуть приподнялась на локтях, пытаясь понять, что он хочет сделать. Между её бровей залегла мягкая складка: Киба звонко чмокнул её в бедро, затем широко улыбнулся ей, а после — поцеловал её там, внизу. На вкус она была терпкой и вязкой — напомнила Кибе патоку, и в голове у него лихорадочно закрутилось. Он мягко лизнул её кончиком языка, прижался губами, и Хината ощутимо вздрогнула. Её пальцы зарылись Кибе в волосы, бёдра дёрнулись, и она удивлённо охнула — этот короткий гортанный звук прошил Кибу вдоль позвоночника и тугим узлом свернулся внизу живота.

Он осмелел — крепко прижался языком, надавливая на клитор, и туго вобрал его в горячий рот губами. Хината задрожала, её бёдра сжали Кибе голову, а пальцы с силой дёрнули за волосы — она задышала глубоко и часто, и Киба понял, что всё делает правильно. Язык у него был гладкий и юркий — Киба быстро лизал и крепко целовал, толкался внутрь и дурел, когда Хината охала, низко стонала или даже удивлённо вскрикивала. Он не мог сказать, что это было легко, — у него онемели плечи и челюсть, бёдра Хинаты грозились сломать ему череп, а дышать время от времени было нечем.

И он всё равно мог умереть счастливым.

В какой-то момент Хинату выгнуло — она зажала плечо Кибы под коленом, вцепилась в подушку у себя над головой и протяжно застонала, толкаясь рту Кибы навстречу. Он довольно улыбнулся — лизнул её снова и снова, пока она вздрагивала на его языке, и остановился, когда Хината опала, дыша тяжело и прерывисто.

— Киба, — позвала она дрожащим голосом.

Кибу повело — он крепко поцеловал её в последний раз, языком ощущая, как она дрожит, и потёрся носом о её бедро. Втянул нежную кожу в рот, лизнул тугие связки в паху, прижался губами к животу. Хината обняла ладонями его лицо и потянула на себя — её язык толкнулся в его рот с такой силой, что Киба ненароком задохнулся. От возбуждения чернело перед глазами, кровь стучала в ушах, и стояло так, что было физически больно, — напирать на Хинату он, конечно, не собирался, но она сама положила ладонь на его сочащуюся головку.

Киба отупело моргнул и посмотрел на Хинату во все глаза — румянец на её щеках был горячим и ярким, но выглядела она до ужаса решительно.

— Я никогда таким не занималась, но знаю, что надо делать, — сказала она тихо, сбиваясь из-за тяжёлого дыхания.

Возбуждение так сильно ударило его по щекам, что Киба не на шутку перепугался.

— Ты не должна!.. — начал он, но Хината прижалась к его губам.

Её язык толкнулся ему в рот, и это было так хорошо, что Киба чуть не умер, — счастливым, конечно.

— Я хочу, — отозвалась Хината сиплым шёпотом, и её ладонь мягко погладила Кибу по щеке.

Он тяжело сглотнул и зарылся носом в её волосы — они пахли весенними цветами, которые Ино продавала в своей цветочной лавке. Хината поцеловала его в линию челюсти, лизнула в шею и мягко надавила на плечи, заставляя лечь на спину, — нависла над ним тугой тенью, и ворох её волос закрыл ему грудь, когда она скользнула вниз и прижалась ртом к его каменному животу. Киба дёрнулся и закусил нижнюю губу клыком.

Кажется, пришло его время волноваться и бессвязно стонать в потолок — время действительно умирать счастливым.


End file.
